


Sem fôlego algum (Corvinus)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [2]
Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Vampire Hunters, Vampires, colégio carmim, corvinus family
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Hunter: the Reckoning.O Colégio Carmim é uma instituição fundada pela Irmandade dos Condenados, inimigos de antigos senhores vampiros na Romênia e Hungria.Neste colégio apenas aqueles que demonstram alguma aptidão sobrenatural sobrevivem para serem formados como caçadores contra as forças cainitas nas intermináveis noites.





	Sem fôlego algum (Corvinus)

 

O eterno jogo de gato e rato. Como uma brincadeira infantil encenada nas noites tempestuosas de Bucareste, a emoção da perseguição, o momento entre uma estocada e outra, aquele golpe bem dado, às vezes o sangue espirrando veloz nas paredes dos casarões tombados, a corrida de sempre nas ruas escorregadias de pedras tão sólidas e tão velhas quanto a própria cidade. A rotina do jogo se tornara vício e o vício trazia mais consequências do que imaginava.

O alvo era sempre o mesmo, a caça (que se fingia muito bem de caça, mas estava longe de ser), espreitava nas sombras, esperando o momento decisivo entre o atacar ferozmente e o provocar sofregamente, seu prazer em tudo aquilo era tirar proveito da "caçadora", pois nenhum outro hunter que conhecera tinha tal obstinação quanto aquela jovenzinha de descendência turca, pele escura pelo sol com um aroma persistente de areia do deserto e olhos tão ferozes. Não necessitava de palavras, insultos ou gestos maiores, era apenas se apresentar onde ela estava, caninos salientes, mandíbula pronta para uma mordida destruidora. A caçadora sempre "mordia" a isca, largando tudo que estava fazendo no momento - até cancelar o assassínio de outro vampiro - e correr atrás dela sem pausas.

Estava acostumada a ter atenção exclusiva de seus súditos e de seu gado, mas nunca recebera devoção tão fervorosa em forma de ódio por alguém. Aquela jovenzinha estrangeira ali a surpreendia pela selvageria, pela ausência de medos e pela urgência de alcançá-la e debater-se em uma frenética luta corporal que durava alguns minutos, até a "caça" cansar de brincar com o rato (Ou quando alguém se machucava de forma preocupante).

Não entendia o porquê do clichê estúpido de querer aparecer bem no final da noite, perto do amanhecer, apenas para atiçar o instinto de sobrevivência e vingança da pobre caçadora tão bem instruída em seus ofícios , os dois lados se apaziguavam, seguiam seus rumos e voltavam a se enfrentar na noite seguinte. Era patético.

  
De muitos caçadores ela havia se alimentado, adorando o prazeroso momento da caçada fácil, no momento mais crítico de cada luta que eles eram obrigados a enfrentar, para atacar nas sombras e drená-los até a última gota. O sangue dos aprendizes de Rosenrot era sempre mais valioso, mais apurado, mais... sacramentado. Ela mesma fora criada entre aqueles muros, recebendo a mesma educação que os outros, tecendo linhas de raciocínio mais abrangentes que muitos, amando cada caçada contra o inimigo (e todos eram direcionados a odiar o famoso vilão que atormentava os confins do Leste Europeu) usando mais o cérebro que os músculos. Agora, transformada em uma criatura da noite, apreciava o gosto do sofrimento daqueles que a deixaram para trás em sua eterna sina. Eles pagariam, um a um, até o Colégio Carmim ruir diante dos olhos de seus amados líderes. Era algo que nutria em seu coração dilacerado, mas pela primeira vez em anos, o joguinho de gato e rato a fazia se sentir realizada, viva, feliz (Se isso era possível).

Lembrava com um sorriso malicioso o primeiro embate, a primeira sensação explosiva de se tocar a pele da caçadora do oriente, como todo seu corpo morto e decomposto reagira ao sentir a vivacidade da jovenzinha, como o rancor e a mágoa estampados em um rosto tão castigado pelo sol transpareciam mais do que sofrimento, era um martírio. Não via isso nos outros tantos jovens que devorou sem nenhuma piedade em nos dias passados, mas aquele ratinho ali não deveria ser degustado tão facilmente. Deveria ser alimentá-lo com mais ódio para poder ter um sabor especial.

A ferocidade dos golpes, a velocidade dos punhos flexíveis, a foice de mão que girava em intervalos rápidos e a machucara em diversos pontos de seus membros e tórax - ma nunca deixara a garota chegar muito perto de seu pescoço com aquela arma, sabia muito bem como os arautos benziam suas armas e a dor que perdurava por semanas era irritante - as palavras não ditas, os urros de insucesso, a respiração ofegante. Já fora uma vez daquele jeito, pronta para matar, disposta a morrer e sua recompensa fora ser amaldiçoada por uma vida. A garota tinha sede de viver como nenhum outro caçador tinha e isso a intrigava, a levava ter devaneios em suas horas solitárias dentro de seu mausoléu, encarcerada no úmido e frio caixão, ruminando todos os momentos de ação antes de se refugiar do Sol. Às vezes fantasiava a jovem como sua fiel adoradora (Como muitos já possuía), a seguindo pelas noites em Bucareste, arrebanhando seu alimento e por quê não a alimentando? Não tinha mais vergonha de assumir sua naturalidade com a natureza vampírica e

O movimento brusco dado, o girar de calcanhares, o reflexo apurado de uma dádiva contra as forças do Mal, tudo isso combinado com a precisão de um ataque que originalmente era feito para machucar, mas ali, . a arma disparou uma segunda vez, mas fora de raspão no ombro da bela dama da noite, que desdenhava da forma desajeitada que a caçadora-alvo demonstrava quando ela estava por perto.

Um pulo no meio do escuro, um avanço tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, sua mão prensando a garganta da "tão dedicada caçadora" do momento, a retaliação vinda com um soco bem dado na altura dos rins, acompanhado de uma lâmina afiada e escondida projetada do pulso da garota, perfurando pele fria pela Morte e órgãos desabilitados de muito tempo. O jogo de gato e rato ficara interessante, a garota estava apelando para o pessoal agora. Torceu seu braço em um gesto de ternura, queria ver como a agonia se expressava naquele belo rosto que tanto conhecia pelas noites de caçada sutil, admirando os movimentos fluidos de uma assassina por natureza (Era isso que aquele maldito colégio produzia ano após ano). A agonia não veio, apenas um grunhido de determinação. Seu rosto acertado faiscou em fagulhas ao encontro de um metal perigoso para sua constituição de morta-viva: ferro sagrado da Santa Inquisição. era o coldre da arma sendo usado como tipo de agressão improvisada.

Atordoada e dolorida até a alma que não mais possuía, ajoelhou-se ao chão ao perder o equilíbrio com tamanha rudeza do golpe inesperado. Não esperava isso da menininha de ouro dos Corvinus, não saberia dizer se estava feliz ou amargurada, mas talvez um pouco excitada: o jogo de gato e rato evoluíra.

E nas outras noites isso se repetia, o livramento de mais um vampiro, a aparição daquela que não deveria saber dos segredos no final da luta, mais confronto por alguns minutos preciosos, talvez um pouco mais de dramaticidade quando se encontrava sem balas no revolver antigo ou quando estava cansada demais para revidar (Mas precisava!). Tudo isso orquestrava uma rotina tão irônica que começou a duvidar mesmo se a mulher presenteada com a eternidade de iniquidade estava mesmo querendo algo sério com aquela luta sem iniciativa alguma.

Talvez estivesse brincando com a comida antes de se fartar, talvez se importasse com a constituição física da caçadora, talvez quisesse ter a oportunidade de sentar algum dia e conversar, sobre qualquer coisa, até mesmo do tempo irritantemente úmido de Bucareste, mas seus impulsos animalescos não a deixavam tomar decisões quando o cheiro do suor e do sangue dos Corvinus estava ali, bem perto de si, pronto para ser degustado como uma especiaria exótica.

Após algum tempo percebera em uma mudança: os golpes estavam mais direcionados, mais desesperados, mais fortes. A arma maldita não pertencia mais ao repertório da música macabra que tocavam no jogo, mas os punhos machucados, os nós dos dedos feridos ou quebrados faziam um belo estrago. Não era raiva, não era vingança, era urgência. Mais outro soco desferido na base de seu queixo, o maxilar saindo do lugar com um clique, o canino esquerdo pendendo solto pela ferocidade do golpe. A urgência estava beirando a algo maior, mas o que era?

A respiração ofegante e chiada denunciou algo mais que emoções tomando conta de uma briga que deveria ser eterna e divertida. O som repetitivo de tosse carregada de muco, a inclinação do corpo fragilizado pela luta anterior e o embate de agora, o cheiro inconfundível de podridão que escapava entre as mãos e pingava ao chão como um verme invisível. A urgência se tornara pessoal não só para a caçadora afetada pela moléstia, mas também pela "caçada" que adorava ser o problema pessoal mais bem arranjado para o Colégio Carmim. A tosse se tornou asmática, o som chiado se tornou em uma crise de falta de ar incômoda de se ouvir, os passos apressados e trôpegos, o desmaio, a convulsão. Jamais vira alguém perdendo o controle sob seu próprio corpo daquele jeito. E era triste de se observar sem saber o que fazer direito, pega de surpresa por algum sentimento que ainda restava em seu coração morto, segurou a caçadora nos braços e a ninou como uma boa mãe faz como filho adoentado. Os espasmos se aquietaram depois de um tempo, tempo suficiente para a "caça" sentir o peso, o calor e a textura da caçadora. Era a quebra de qualquer contrato firmado entre elas, abraçar não fazia parte do repertório do jogo de gato e rato e muito menos niná-la para acalmar uma possível gripe forte.

Sentiu-se abraçada, querida, consolada. Estava chegando ao fim de um ciclo e isso era bom. Era o que esperava desde que teve a visão de sua própria morte ao mesmo tempo em que descobriu seu Dom de Zelo. Lutar contra os vampiros era sua missão divina e assim sabia que algum dia estaria ao lado de seus pais, lá no Paraíso que prometeram, em eterna alegria e felicidade. Todos esses sentimentos de esperança a faziam sorrir no meio do delírio ocasionado pela doença avançada, não importava quem estivesse a segurando (Um anjo talvez, seu protetor?), a música que soava em seus ouvidos era a mais linda possível. Era como um leve ruminar de palavras, assopradas em seu ouvido direito (O que mais doía quando a noite chegava) e recebendo carinho em seus cabelos. Se isso era ser amada por alguém, realmente seria o Paraíso prometido pelos pais, estava nos Céus, conseguira seguir uma vida justa, útil e solidária.


End file.
